Changing Tides
by MangoJelly22
Summary: After being taken hostage by Zero to be a barging chip, Alessa, a shy Britannian girl who is forced to be her family's heir, learns that Zero is not a patient person and his fanclub is a very jealous group.
1. Meeting Zero

Changing Tides

I do not own Code Geass or any of the canon characters...but I do own Alessa and her family.

* * *

><p>She felt trapped. The poor girl had no other way to explain the uttermost feelings of emptiness that filled her small form. Looking around the room, at the other nobles who laughed and drank expensive liquor, her eyes burned with unshed tears. Was this her life forever? Was she cursed to a life of riches and false perfections?<p>

She numbly felt her fingers twitch in the flamboyant fabric of her dress as her mind whirled. Her head began to throb and she felt her cheeks darken in anxiety. She knew what was about to happen, and her mother would not be pleased with her if she feinted again.

'A few deep breaths.' she told herself. "Alessa!"

The girl looked up into the bright pink eyes of her mother. The woman, Margaret Collinstared, was Alessa's mother and the Madam of the Collinstared family; a wealthy family of Britannia. Margaret was a woman of appearance and style; as well as a family close the Britannian royal family would be in this day.

"Are you paying attention?" Margaret asked. Alessa only nodded. Her mother gave her a curt nod, and began to chat with a guest nearby.

Alessa slowed her breathing and the nausea faded away. With a sigh, the girl looked and listened like a fly on the wall. The guests were either talking about the recent tragedy of Shinjuku Ghetto or the horrible murder of Prince Clovis. Both pieces of news depressed the girl, but she had rarely harbored a thought to either. Forbearing in her mind was her abrupt move to the Britannian colony of Area Eleven. Alessa had thought with the move, she would gain freedom from her duties to her family, but with her older sister's decline in health, her dreams were nipped in the bud.

And even worse was the threat of the new terrorist group lead by a figure named Zero. The man had every one in a panic, and nobles were left to calm the masses; the citizens that mattered for the most part. This very party Alessa was attending was an event to soothe the rich and influential of western Area Eleven. Alessa was staring at a lovely couple matching in lavender when her mother's laughter broke her thoughts.

"Yes, with Kilandria getting worse and this horrible timing of events, I don't know what my husband was thinking of moving us here." Margaret commented casually. Even with her stressed appearance, Lady Collinstared was beautiful with a honey-gold bun and a crimson and velvet dress framing her decent figure.

She even moved with natural grace as she brought a glass of wine to her lips to take a tiny sip. Alessa attempted to mimic her mother's flawless movements, only to fail.

She knew she would never be perfect like her mother or like her sister was before getting sick. Alessa left the dining hall of her home, and maneuvered down corridors and hallways, before stopping to a room that seemed to be hidden from the rest of the manor.

Alessa swallowed a lump in her throat, and knocked on the door. After hearing a faint 'Come in', Alessa entered.

Lying on a disheveled and piled bed, was the girl's sister and family heir; Kilandria Collinstared. Kilandria had Margaret's honey colored hair and pink colored eyes, but her skin was splotched grey by years of sickness, and her once radiant beauty was aged away. Alessa moved by her sister's bed, and took her fragile hand in her own.

"Kiwi? Can you hear me?" Alessa asked. The sick woman nodded and Alessa smiled. "You're really missing out K-Kiwi." she stuttered.

The other girl made a rasping sound, which meant she probably was laughing.

"You...know h-how...I...hated th-...those...parties." Kiwi gasped with a small smile. Alessa smiled and tried to ignore a tear running down her cheek.

'Not now...not in front of her.' she screamed mentally. The younger girl swallowed hard.

"I don't know Kiwi, you always shown in the spotlight. I'm...not as good at it as you were- I mean are." She flinched at her use of past tense.

Kilandria made the rasping sound again. "You sound...as if...I'm...dead al-al-already."

Alessa frowned and let her rust colored hair cover her eyes. "Don't say that. Don't even joke like that Kiwi." The sickly woman frowned at her sister's words, not liking the serious and abrupt attitude. "Relax Al...and stop...covering...your eyes."

Alessa peaked from behind her hair like a child holding on to a mother's skirt, and finally obeyed her sister's command to reveal her light blue eyes. Kilandria smiled and let out a weak breath. "You...have fa-father's eyes...so you...shouldn't...hide...them." With each word, Kiwi's breathing became deeper until she finally closed her eyes.

"Kiwi?" Alessa asked quietly. Her sister didn't respond, but her even breathing was the sign she was still alive. Finally the tears Alessa had tried to hold back for so long were allowed to escape. They flowed and ran, and the small girl didn't even try to contain all of the feelings she was experiencing at the moment.

Alessa didn't even register the fighting that was happening just outside the door of the room. She wiped her puffy eyes and sniffled, hoping she didn't wake up Kilandria when a butler slid by where she was bent at the bedside.

"H-huh?" she asked dumbly looking at the butler she didn't recognize until a strong voice commanded her attention.

"Tell me, which one of you is Kilandria Collinstared?" asked the figure. Alessa assumed from the tone of the voice it was a male, but she wasn't certain due to the person being covered in a suite and cape along with a mask.

Her blue eyes widened and she threw her small form over her sister. "No! Don't come near her!" she screamed.

The man grunted. "I guess that's my answer." He took sauntering steps toward Alessa, and then pushed her to the floor. "This is the heir to the Collinstared family?" he asked looking at Kiwi's frail form. Alessa pushed herself into a sitting position, and looked at the man in fear. "Leave her alone! She's sick and needs her sleep, so I demand you leave at once!" The young girl was demanding, but her voice was shaky, making her authority nonexistent.

"You're very loud for such a small girl. Under who's authority do you have to command _**me**_?" the figure asked turning toward her. From the light coming from the hallway, Alessa could see the unique design of the figure's helmet. 'Could it be?' she thought. Taking a noisy gulp, the girl pushed herself from the floor. "I'll tell you, but only if you tell me your name." She could feel the smirk coming from the blue plate of the man's mask. "And why should I?" he asked arrogantly. "Because you barge into my sickly sister's room and make so much noise! She's feeble-" Alessa was in full rant mode when the man interrupted her. "Sister?"

Alessa's mouth clamped shut and her face heated at her own stupidity. "So you're the other Collinstared child. Alessa was it?" She didn't answer. Alessa could feel the man's covered eyes staring at her. "Will you...please leave her alone? She sick and if she...if she..." Alessa attempted a plea. The figure turned his head slightly to glance at Kilandria. "Nunnally..." he whispered. "Huh?" Alessa asked. He turned back to the whimpering girl harshly.

"I am Zero, and if you truly care for your sister's life, you will come with me." He voice held no room for arguments. Slowly Alessa looked at her sister before nodding lifelessly.

The man who called himself Zero watched as the girl moved toward the sleeping figure and kissed it's forehead. "See you later Kiwi. Don't worry, I'll be back." The blonde girl made no reply.

Alessa sniffled as Zero pushed her towards the door.

* * *

><p>Ok, I know Alessa seems a little Mary Sue, but I didn't want to make her awesome and cool just yet. And I've read a lot of Code Geass fics that have a cool OC form the get go, and I'm a nonconformist so...yeah.<p>

So review and tell what you think so far, or tell me some suggestions for the next chapter.

Till the next update and full of love,

Shadow


	2. Starting at Ashford

Changing Tides

Chapter Two: Starting at Ashford

I do not own Code Geass or any of its canon characters, but I do own Alessa/Alec.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Alessa asked. She figured Zero wouldn't answer, and she was right. He only grunted as he maneuvered the knightmare frame they were both crammed into. She felt his heavy breathing against her back, and she blushed. This was the closest she had ever been to a boy. He turned the controls sharply to the left, and the huge monster made of metal shuddered in the direction it was commanded.<p>

Alessa could tell Zero must not have been used to the physical strain of handling a knightmare, due to his sloppy movements and novice level with the interior controls.

After a while Alessa began to doze off until the hull of the frame darkened, and the anxiety of her situation brought her out of her daze. "Where are we? Why won't you tell me anything?" Alessa began to panic. "Stop talking." was all Zero responded. The girl gulped, but the knot in her throat made the action difficult. The hood slowly opened with a hiss, but outside the knightmare was dim. From what she could see, the two of them were in an old building, probably an old factory of some sort.

"You're late." The new voice rang throughout the old building. "There were some alterations to the plan." Zero said pushing Alessa onto an adjacent platform before shoving himself onto it as well. The two of them began to walk the stairs of the platform to the ground, and was met by a green haired figure at the bottom.

"She doesn't look like her description." the figure stated, looking Alessa up and down. Feeling a little self-conscience, Alessa wrapped her arms around her torso. "That was the change of plans." The figure looked over at Zero, and he explained. "The initial target was...well she wasn't good for bargaining, so I got the next best thing." He pushed Alessa forward a bit.

Anger bubbled in Alessa's stomach at Zero's nonchalant but cruel words over her and her sister. The green haired woman nodded. "I see...well what now? Do we stick with your plan?" she asked.

Zero nodded and covered Alessa's eyes with a black strip of cloth. "What's happening?" she asked panicking. "C.C. hold her!" Zero commanded; his voice threaded with frustration. "Only if you get me pizza." the woman, C.C., responded. Zero grunted but eventually replied with a, "Fine."

The woman grabbed Alessa's squirming hands, and attempted to calm her. "If you obey like a good captive, then nothing will happen to you."

Alessa listened to C.C., and stopped her frantic movements. "Promise?" she asked. "Yes."

She sighed and stood perfectly still. Zero was surprised at how easily the girl complied, but decided wasting time wondering about it was just that; a waste of time.

"I want you to take her to Ashford." he said after binding the girl's hands. Alessa did not see C.C. cock her head to the side or raise a green eyebrow.

"There?" she asked. Zero's head turned in the woman's direction. "Yes…..I don't want the Black Knights to know of her location or identity yet." He responded. C.C. just smiled. "You don't trust them yet?" C.C.'s interest was piqued only slightly. "They're eager to exact revenge on Britannia, and the girl is only worth anything if she is unbroken." Zero said. He pushed the bound Britannian girl to C.C.

"Did you get the things I wrote down?" he asked. "Of course." From behind the blue plate of his mask, Lelouch stared at C.C. and the whimpering girl with rust-colored hair. "Make sure no one can recognize her."

At his muffled words, Alessa thought she was going to vomit. What were they going to do? Make her look different? Were they going to torture her?

"Hurry before classes end."

C.C. lead the girl to the door and outside. 'Finally.' He thought taking off his helmet. The sound of the helmet retracting made Lelouch shake his hair out of habit. 'What now Britannia? What move will you make now that I've taken a piece from the chess board?' He stayed within his thoughts as he changed from his Zero clothing back into the Ashford student outfit.

He placed his alias into a briefcase, and after checking for witnesses, he followed suit and left the old factory.

Lelouch had returned to Ashford and was near courtyard when he was approached by Shirley and Kallen. "L-Lelouch….where h-have you been?" Shirley gasped. She shoved her phone into the boy's face with a scowl. "I've tried to….call you for…t-the last hour! When I couldn't reach you, Madam President sent me and Kallen to look for you! Did you forget about today's meeting?"

Lelouch tilted his head to the side lazily as he listened to Shirley's complaints. Kallen shuffled her weight nervously; she looked very uncomfortable about the whole ordeal. Lelouch heard about Milly's antics for about five minutes before he placed his hand on the aggravated girl's shoulder; which stopped any and all words.

"I'm sorry I forgot. I'll try and remember next time." He said with a small smile. Shirley blushed and sputtered for a moment before nodding. "I hope so Lulu. You worry me with your forgetfulness sometimes." He let the smile grow a bit before walking off with a wave. "I-I'll see you later Lulu!" Shirley called with a wave.

Kallen rolled her eyes at her friend, but only when Shirley wasn't looking. "You act like his mother." She commented. The red head turned to look at the other girl. "I know but…..he acts like a child and…..well someone has to be responsible for him, right?" Kallen shrugged.

Lelouch ignored their conversation as he walked to his apartment. Walking to the door, he could faintly hear the sounds of sobbing from the other side as he put the key into the lock and opened the door.

Upon entering, he was greeted by chaos and the strong smell of ammonia. Curly red locks of hair scattered across the floor along with articles of female clothing stained deep blue. "C.C.?" he called tip-toeing across the mess until he reached his room.

"We're in here." The woman answered taking the briefcase from him. A form sat on his bed behind C.C., sobbing loudly.

Lelouch moved passed C.C., causing the form to look up. Two cobalt blue eyes set in a round face framed by lavender hair meet Lelouch's eyes. "W-who are you?" it asked. Lelouch was taken aback for a moment; he had to give it to C.C. because the Britannian girl was unrecognizable.

Ignoring the girl's comment, he turned to C.C. "I have to say, you did decently given to the short amount of time you were given." He said to the silent female next to him. C.C. brushed green hair from her shoulder and smirked. "I know."

Alessa felt so strange looking at the two of them converse; she wanted to cry more, but felt as if she had already cried every tear in her body. When she left the factory, the woman called C.C. had brought her here, cut her hair, and died it a strange purple color, but for what purpose, she didn't know.

Alessa swallowed an anxious gulp and inspected the new person. The boy's eyes raked over her small body, and she blushed. "She looks like a boy." He stated. The poor girl's cheeks flushed from embarrassment; that had been her first thought as well when she first looked at her new image.

"That's what you wanted, right?" C.C. asked. The boy nodded and moved toward the closet. He pulled out a uniform exactly like his, and threw it on the bed next to Alessa. "Put it on." He commanded. Her face completely enflamed at his statement. C.C. crossed her arms, not amused, and looked at the two of them.

The room filled with awkward tension until Lelouch left the room. Alessa turned to the other woman, but said nothing. C.C. raised a brow. "I'm a female too." She stated. After a few moments, however, she turned around giving Alessa some semi-privacy.

The Britannian girl put on the male Ashford uniform, and Lelouch returned to the room. As the two strangers stared at her, Alessa felt like a bug that was being inspected by a microscope.

"So what's her name?" C.C. asked.

"Hm…..Alec. Alec Collins." The boy said after a few moments passed. He smirked as if he had told a funny joke; one that only he understood.

"B-but that's a boy's name!" Alessa blurted. Her words were like water unleashed from a dam; once freed, she couldn't stop them. "Why are you making me dress like a boy? Who are you? Why are you doing this? Why can't I go home?"

Lelouch stood there listening to the girl, slightly wishing she would learn to keep her mouth shut.

"My name is Lelouch, and I am a messenger for Zero." he said calmly.

The girl promptly stopped talking at the mention of that name; Lelouch couldn't help the smirk that slid onto his lips.

"A messenger for Zero?" she asked. "Yes. He has given me charge over you in his absence. You will be near me at all times until he returns to retrieve you." C.C. looked over at Lelouch with what seemed like a neutral expression.

Alessa felt even more helpless than before as she looked at the boy in disbelief. "What does Zero plan to do with me?"

Lelouch shrugged. "He didn't tell me." he lied.

Alessa felt her despair collapse on her like a great weight. She looked down at her sock covered feet and sniffled. She was trapped and knew it. The desire to see Kiwi again fluttered in her stomach and brought tears in her eyes.

As the remnants of the girl's sprit died, Lelouch realized that this girl didn't need to be broken; she already was. Pity fleetingly ran through him as he looked at her, but it was gone in an instant.

"Put those shoes on over there, and be ready to leave in five minutes." he told her, not acknowledging her presence any longer. Lelouch left the bedroom to enter the kitchen, with C.C. following his heels.

"You're actually going to enroll her?"

"I had no choice; I couldn't risk keeping her locked up in here. It would look suspicious, especially if Nunnally were to find her."

C.C. looked out of a near window, seeing some birds in a tree. "So you already have? How did you convince them?"

Lelouch snorted while gently grazing under his left eye. "It wasn't too difficult."

C.C. smiled lightly as the door behind them opened. "I'm ready to...to go." Alessa called out to them.

Lelouch motioned for the girl to follow him and she did. The two of them walked out of the apartments towards the main building of the school. The first few minutes were in silence, but Alessa could not keep quiet any longer.

"How do...how do you know Zero?" she blurted. "I thought I told you; I'm his messenger." She pouted at Lelouch's answer, but left it at that.

As they walked they passed other students, and Alessa couldn't help but stare. The students here seemed so...happy. She inwardly wondered if she would ever share their fondness for life. Lelouch broke her thoughts with an almost random statement.

"Don't mention my connection with Zero."

"What?" Alessa asked dumbly, turning to look at Lelouch with wide, innocent eyes.

"While you're here you will keep your true purpose for being here and all Zero related attachments to me a secret. Do you understand?"

The girl sighed. "You're bossy." she whined. Lelouch quickly gave her a look that commanded her to comply, so she did. "Alright, I won't tell anyone."

"Good." Lelouch was relieved the girl was so weak willed; he didn't want to use his geass power on her just yet.

The two of them walked into the main building of the Ashford Academy and eventually made it to the Club Room. Inside, the student council was doing their usual thing; nothing but nonsense.

At the presence of the ever elusive Lelouch and a stranger who was practically clinging to him the moment they entered the room, everyone inside focused their attention on the two.

"Lelouch! What's the meaning of missing a very important meeting this morning?" Milly asked jumping to stand in front of said teen. Even with the girl's angry tone of voice, she was smiling brightly.

"I forgot."

"UH! Lelouch, if you're going to be a part of this student council, you at LEAST need to remember to attend the meetings!"

Alessa was surprised at the way Milly was treating Lelouch, and how he was not reacting to her. It almost seemed as if the boy had switched personalities when he opened the door.

"AND you bring a guest without letting me know! I mean geez Lelouch!" Milly pushed past the motionless boy to practically jump on Alessa.

"I'm Milly! Student body president and granddaughter of the Dean! So tell me about yourself! What's your name? Where did you come from? Who's your family? Are you new to the colony? When did you enroll? How is it that I didn't know you were enrolling?"

"Um…..well….I'm….."

With each question, Milly inched closer into the girl's personal space, and all of her questions were making Alessa dizzy. Sweat formed on her brow and the torrent of questions jumbled in her small head.

Alessa's blue eyes blinked repeatedly as she realized she was having an anxiety attack; something her mother had tried so hard to shame her out of. Milly's words felt as if they were slowing down and blurring together, and to keep herself from feinting, Alessa reached for something close and sturdy.

Her hand clasp around something soft and warm, and without thinking, she pulled herself into whatever she was holding, grasping it tightly.

People began to murmur and talk around her, but Alessa was more focused on correcting her breathing; ignoring the barrage of voices from the other students.

"Did I do something wrong?" Milly asked pursing her lips as the purple haired boy grabbed Lelouch's hand. Lelouch sighed as he pulled the boy to his side, and wrapping his other arm around the boy's shoulders; looking at Milly with calm, as if he were used to these anxiety attacks.

"He gets nervous, but don't mind him; he'll be fine in a few seconds."

Milly seemed to accept Lelouch's answer, but Rivalz didn't seem so sure. "Are you sure Lelouch? He doesn't look too good."

Lelouch nodded and tightened his grip on Alessa's hand. He leaned to her ear and whispered, "Don't be afraid, I'm here", almost like a lover. Alessa blushed as she gulped. "O-ok." she whispered.

She looked timidly at the student council. "H-hello, I'm-I'm Ales-"

"Alec." Lelouch interrupted. "Alec Collins."

"OOH! That's such an interesting name Alec! So did you come from the homeland?" Milly asked. Alessa was glad she didn't move any closer.

She looked at Lelouch before answering; the gleam in his eye telling her to go ahead.

"Y-yes I did."

"I knew it! You have the look of a new colonist, but that's not a bad thing. I mean you're just SO cute! Clinging to Lelouch like a puppy! Speaking of Lelouch, how did you meet?"

Milly threw a hand on her hip and winked at Alessa.

"Um...we...I..."

"He's a long time friend who's visiting me." Lelouch lied. Alessa looked over at the boy and wondered how he could lie so easily.

"That makes sense... dang it Lelouch! You never tell me anything!" Rivalz griped. The boy scratched through his silver hair in an aggravated manner. Nina sat at the long table examining Alec, but never spoke.

Shirley looked at Alec, but instead of looking over his features, she noticed how close he was to Lelouch. 'They're almost hugging! But Lulu said they were only friends...but that boy looks at Lelouch as if he can't even speak without asking for permission first.'

The red head frowned as these thoughts swirled in her head, but then sighed inwardly. 'His friend is a boy! I can't believe I was jealous of a boy! Well I wasn't jealous but...it doesn't matter! He's a boy and Lulu can't...um...NO! He's can't and isn't! Even if his friend is a very pretty boy with long lashes...no! Lulu is NOT gay!'

Shirley didn't notice her fist clench as she battled in a mental war with herself. "Shirley! Earth the Shirley!" Kallen whispered while waving a hand in her friend's face. "Huh? Oh sorry Kallen..." Shirley blushed; embarrassed by both her thoughts and her lack of attention.

"So what do you think of the new kid?"

Shirley looked over at Alec before looking back at Kallen. "I don't know...he looks so helpless..."

"He looks more confused and lost to me."

Shirley agreed silently, but wondered if that was all Kallen thought about the new student. If the other girl did have other opinions, her blank features revealed nothing.

As their conversation ended, Milly continued with her interrogation. "So Alec, have you ever wanted to be a part of a student council?"

"Um...I've never thought a-about it."

"Well congratulations!" Milly grabbed Alec from Lelouch suddenly and brought their conjoined hands in front of them.

"You're the newest member to the Ashford Academy student council!"

Alec and Rivalz both screamed a surprised "WHAT?"

"That's right! You're the newest member weather you like it or not, Alec, so cozy up to the other members and be here bright and early tomorrow morning!"

The sociopathic blond released a petrified Alec and giggled something similar to a cackle.

"Wait Milly! Don't students have to be here at LEAST a year before they can join the council?" Rivalz whined. "Hm...I have no idea!" Milly answered cheerfully.

"As President you should try to at least pretend you want to follow the rules!" Even though Rivalz lectured the blond, he knew she was ignoring him.

Alec was just standing there dazed, when she felt Lelouch tug at her collar. "Come on; we're leaving." he mumbled. She was forced to follow.

He pulled the smaller 'boy' to the courtyard, which was emptied out due to the end of the school day. Lelouch yanked Alec to a remote corner, and pulled the boy to face him.

"You did well." Alec blinked like a puppy at Lelouch's praise. "I did? At what?"

"Well you didn't screw up our cover, and even with a few slip ups, they still bought it. I think you might be of use after all."

Lelouch patted the girl on the head. Alessa knew she was just a tool to this boy; that her life meant nothing to him, but she had always been a tool; to her mother, her family, and now to Zero.

However, when she was under her mother's control, she had been a convenient mistake; an embarrassment meant to replace her sister.

Lelouch was doing the opposite though. He was praising her; giving her meaningless existence some sort of value; no matter how little. As he stroked the small, lavender curls of what was left of her hair, Alessa couldn't help but smile. "You're...proud of me?" she asked meeting his eyes.

Lelouch was taken aback; from the question or her abrasiveness he wasn't sure. Her blue eyes shimmered and he knew he should kill that emotion in her eyes before it lead to something that will disturb his plans later...but it reminded him of Nunnally.

"Yes."

Turning from her, Lelouch began to walk back to the apartments, sensing the girl following like an obedient lap dog. A sense of dread began to churn in Lelouch's stomach, and he hoped that he didn't just make a grave mistake.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Just wanted to say, I know this chapter is long <strong><em>and<em>** boring, but it's the chapter that sets up the fic, so it is pretty important...but now the real excitement can start next chapter! Yay! Hopefully I'm keeping everyone in character and the plot makes sense so far. Also another note; I may speed the timeline a _tiny_ bit. But nothing too major.

I already have some ideas for the characters and the plot for the upcoming chapter, so the next chapter is a little set in stone, but that's really it for now. I said that too say, I'd like to hear your guesses on what's going to happen in the next chapter. If you guess right or really close, I'll mention you in the start of the next update. ^_^

So I think that's enough from me, so happy reading my lovelies. :)

Shadow


End file.
